


Nostalgia

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby and Erin have a different view of the basement in Abby's childhood house now that they're dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: Abby/Erin -- nostalgia. This 100% happens after they start dating. Canon fact. ;)

Three siblings and somehow Abby was the only one who hadn’t made out with someone in their parents’ basement. Well, she might be forty-three years old, but that box was finally getting checked.

Erin's shoulder bumped the wall and jarred them both. Abby hadn't even registered they’d been moving, but since the wall was there now.... She pushed Erin flush against it and kissed her harder.

"Mmm." Erin broke for a breath. "God, it still smells the same down here."

Abby frowned. "It smells like my parents' house.”

"No, I know. That's my point." 

Abby cut her off with another kiss. Erin didn’t complain, only eagerly kissed back. God. Being here in the basement where they’d always stayed whenever Erin slept over, where they’d spent countless hours poring over haunting claims and quantum physics texts, where they’d perfected their barrier presentation choreography and retreated to in order to escape the outside world – well, it was really working for her.

It was apparently really working for Erin too.

“Hey,” Erin broke away again. “Do you think we can convince your parents to leave the house for a while?”

Abby stared. “You want to sexile my parents?”

“Oh what, no.” Erin shook her head. “I don't. That’d be ridiculous…. Right?”

It was shameful how long it took Abby to answer. “Right. No sexiling my parents. Let’s just make out a little.”

“Yeah. Right.” Erin nodded.

\--

The ‘have sex while parents are still in the house’ box got checked that day too.


End file.
